


Apply Directly

by GenerationAlchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Drama & Romance, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenerationAlchemist/pseuds/GenerationAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But maybe... now... they could share their burdens. The flashbacks, the bad memories... they could share them in embraces, comfort them with their mouths, erase them with their bodies.</p><p>And wasn't that perfect?</p><p>Never mind the apple pie, Edward was his solace.</p><p>Apply directly to soul, and Edward would heal better than any salve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apple Pie

  
The world was a horizon of gunmetal, silver, black, and the nauseating glow of yellow lights. Rain fell like a quiet murmur, pattering against the roof of the car like millions of silent, swishing feet in a somber ballroom. Havoc could almost hear the string quartet, and his fingers trembled along with the enchanting rhythm, his palm cemented to the wheel of the car, shifting as he curled around a curve. A twitch of his free hand and he sent ashes flying into the wind behind the car. A cold feeling tickled his fingers and he gave a languid glance at the hand holding his cigarette before swiping away the water droplets threatening to seep into his nicotine.

Mustang knew he smoked in the cars but so many other soldiers did the same that the infamous General couldn't really reprimand the Second Lieutenant anyway.

"Fear is an intelligent show of wisdom in the face of danger," he breathed to himself as he let the cigarette carry itself away and into the dreary night, "it is okay to be afraid."

Afraid of the repercussions. Afraid of damaging or being damaged. Afraid of the unknown.

But it's worth it in the end, isn't it?

Anxiety curled in his throat and was made worse when it settled in his stomach after trying to be swallowed down. He laughed to himself quietly, realizing that he hadn't turned the radio on once during the ten-minute drive. Maybe that's why the tension straining the muscles at the back of his neck were so taut. It was just all too much- all too unbelievable. Because he'd honestly given up on dating for over a year now. Since Lust and the upheaval of the government flirting seemed... silly. Pointless. Abstinence was shit, sure, but it was almost worth it to not be in danger again. In danger of being hurt. Fearful of it.

Yet now...

He was pretty sure he was going into a state of shock as he pressed the brake, easing him beside the curb of a small house. His sweaty palms fumbled to shift the vehicle in park and then he just sat in silence. It was soothing and suffocating, and the gentle pattering of soft rain against metal was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. His breaths were shaky; too loud in this sacred moment and space. The world was closing in. The world was expanding beyond the now black horizon. It was both and neither and in between, and Havoc wasn't sure he was ready.

His head turned of its own volition, his eyes slowly tracking their way to the house he was parked outside of. The flash of the white door swinging open, and then the profile and sweet smile of Gracia Hughes met his gaze.

He exhaled greatly, heart torn in two.

Well. No turning back now.

Feeling like a newborn foal completely out of his league, the Lieutenant forced himself up and out of the car with a weak smile. Gracia urged him forward and he quickly obeyed. The slick slide of wet grass under his heels almost made him slow, but he was moving now and wasn't sure if he would be able to keep going if he slowed now. And so, in the middle of greeting Gracia, that blessed voice shot through him.

"A little early, isn't it, Havoc?"

His heart swelled in his throat and with a numb sort of lightheaded air, Havoc turned and stared into molten gold eyes that both smiled and softened when they met his.

Edward Elric was a great man. A man. Hero of the country, strong and independent.

Strong. A strong man.

A strong _man_.

Havoc struggled for words, obviously causing concern by the way Ed's mouth began to tilt downward.

Well fuck. Man or not, he still got tongue-tied like a dumb moron.

What the hell was he even thinking? Havoc stared into that masculine yet feminine and somehow breathtakingly gorgeous face and felt his confidence trickle away from him to puddle in an ashamed marsh at his feet. Of all people, Ed was the one that was just entirely out of Havoc’s league. The blonde was way too good for him. Shit those negative thoughts weren’t going to help. And ah damn, now Edward was looking very worried. Maybe he could say…

"Early. Yeah," an awkwardly forceful laugh escaped from the Lieutenant's throat and he could have smacked himself that was so fucking, "I was uh. Well I was just wondering, I mean I..."

Now Ed was looking downright disturbed.

_Damn it get a hold of yourself._

Jean took a deep breath, stared into those whip-quick intelligent eyes, and felt some measure of pride begin to return.

"Ed. It's been three months since I really started to see you and get to know you. G-get to know you as in, I mean, learning a-about you, I mean. I know the most we ever really talk is either at work or when I seek you out in the dead of night because of the flashbacks, but I... want to... shit, I don’t know, get dinner with me or something?"

There. He said it and he asked it and he'd never felt so fucking humiliated in his entire life. Nothing amounted to this embarrassment. Not even the time that Mustang found out about the almost-illegal incident of Havoc nearly taking a minor to bed could touch the swell of humiliated nausea swarming throughout his body. If his emotions and spinning thoughts manifested physically, he would be wincing under a full-body cringe and flinch, as if he was protecting himself from a blow. Bracing himself for the inevitable rejection. There were only a few beats of tense silence, in which Gracia gracefully slid past the two men and deeper into her home. The smell of apple pie wafting through the halls was almost like a soothing balm to Havoc's shattered nerves.

_Apply directly to wound to prevent the separation of mind and sanity._

"Sure. Let me just grab my coat and we can go."

_...what...?_

Ed flashed a quick smile before turning and taking a few steps down the hall to the black iron coat rack. Havoc's stomach flipped and his heart turned to a weightless stone as he could only watch as the blonde Major grabbed a black coat and shrugged it onto his lithe frame.

Did Edward Elric seriously just agree to go on a date with him, Jean Havoc? Idiot Jean, who is the joke of the office? Jean Havoc, who cannot keep a woman to save his life?

Jean's mind was completely unraveled and only a raised eyebrow from Ed had him moving again- stumbling over himself to lead Ed out and call a quick farewell to Gracia before he shut them both out in the chill of the early night. Ed was already striding to the car and Havoc found himself struggling to keep up, surprisingly. Although Ed has definitely grown since the promised day a year ago, he was still a good half a foot shorter than Havoc and didn't have as long a stride. Swiftness of feet made up for it by far, though, and

Havoc had to shake himself when he realized his eyes were admiring the long legs of the eighteen-year-old.

Eighteen years old. Fuck, Ed was a decade younger than him. What kind of a perverted fuck was Havoc?

But the smile that Ed flashed him before climbing in the car- a cross between sharp sarcasm and gentle care- had his heart thudding hollowly and his blood heating to melting point. Age was just a number, right? And Ed had been through more shit than Havoc could even imagine.

But maybe... now... they could share their burdens. The flashbacks, the bad memories... they could share them in embraces, comfort them with their mouths, erase them with their bodies.

And wasn't that perfect?

Never mind the apple pie, Edward was his solace.

 _Apply directly to soul, and Edward will heal better than any salve_.


	2. Wine and Rain

Ed whistled and hummed lightly during the drive to a restaurant that Havoc knew that served fantastic steak and seared vegetables. It was distracting, but Havoc had no idea what to bring up as a topic of conversation.

_“Hey, so how about work at the office? A drag right? Haha…”_

_“I had a nightmare last night. Wanna hear about it?”_

_“Have you heard about the new treaty we signed with Aerugo about economic development shareholding?”_

Actually, Ed would probably love that last one as a topic. But just as Jean was taking a breath and opening his mouth, Edward’s voice cut through the car like a butter knife, smooth but commanding attention, “So Jean. This dinner. Is it romantic or platonic?”

It was so bluntly asked, and when Havoc glanced out of the corner of his eye, Ed’s expression was completely open and curious. If not a bit nervous. That was odd. Ed didn’t get nervous. Period.

“Um.. well…” Fuck. Again with the difficulty in spitting shit out, “I was thinking romantically… if that’s alright, I mean. I don’t even know if you’re like that, or do that, or…”

“I do, calm down,” Ed laughed lightly and it was like catharsis to the soul, immediately warming Jean’s heart and relaxing his muscles, “I just wanted to be sure. I mean, you’re a ladies’ man so I didn’t take you for the type, y’know?”

Havoc couldn’t argue with that one bit, “Well, you would be my first, so… but I really enjoy and admire you, so. I’m sorry, I’m a fucking idiot.”

Ed’s loud bark of laughter almost caused Jean to jerk the car off the road, but he straightened it out quickly and cast an incredulous look towards the gorgeous blonde. Edward was smiling idly, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed. There was no explanation for the laughter forthcoming, and they were nearing their destination so Havoc didn’t have time to ask. He let it slide and noted to himself to ask about it later.

They arrived outside the restaurant and Havoc found a parking spot quickly before jumping out and practically racing around the hood to open Ed’s door for him.

Puzzlement crossed the blonde’s face before it morphed into agitated annoyance, “I’m not a fucking girl, Jean. Don’t treat me like one.”

The use of his first name winded Havoc and it took him a moment to collect his thoughts around the hazy buzz in his brain and running through his body pleasantly, “I’m not treating you like a girl. I’m treating you like a person to be adored and cared for like the prince you are.”

Edward looked absolutely shocked and Havoc felt a thrill of victory at stunning the rambunctious young man speechless. Ed’s legendary quick mouth was rendered silent at the moment as a wonderful powder of red lit his cheeks.

_Fuck._ The endearment ran through Jean like a fucking freight train. He’d always cared for Ed, ever since he was a kid, and somewhere along the line, recently, a vague little attraction blossomed into some mild form of obsession over the young genius. Every word that left Ed’s lips, every smile, every scowl, it was to be cherished and adored. Edward was just so… bright. He seared away the darkness that seemed to follow Havoc like a plague, and soothed the scars that crusted his heart. Ed was precious, something to be lost if

Havoc wasn’t careful.

Ed finally climbed out of the car and Jean, ever the romantic, took the man’s hand and dipped down to press a kiss upon it’s back. The redness spread over Ed’s skin more, until his entire face was a burning cherry.

When Ed blushed, he certainly went all-out.

Havoc smiled gently and let the hand go to wrap an arm around Edward’s shoulders to steer him towards the restaurant. He greeted the familiar faces of the staff with his usual grinning, goofy charm and introduced Edward as his date. The varying reactions of shock and interest cowed the heady drunken happiness in him, but only slightly. They were led to a quiet booth at the back of the beautiful dark-wooded and sleek amber establishment, and Jean took Ed’s hand again as soon as they sat down. He just wanted the physical comfort that touching Edward gave him. It chased away the uncertainty despite the confused and unsure look spreading across Ed’s features.

And so the first thing Jean asked as Ed picked up a menu one-handed was, “So why did you agree? To come to dinner with me, I mean. Why on earth are you leading me on, Ed?”

Golden eyes regarded him sharply, and a scowl tugged at Ed’s perfectly bow-shaped lips, “Leading you on? Fuck you, asshole. I came because one- free food. Secondly, I like you, Jean. The more time I spend with you the more I like you, in fact. Fuck knows why, but I’m interested. It helps that you turn me on every time you open your stupid mouth.”

A few beats passed before warmth leaked into Havoc’s skin, and now he was the one that was red in the face. That was very… forward. But Edward was a forward person, as was infamously known.

Before Jean could respond, their waiter arrived and took their orders. Ed ordered enough to feed a small army, of course, but Jean just ordered a simple ribeye and a bottle of their finest wine. If he was to leave a good impression, he had to buy into Ed’s materialistic desires. Luckily Ed’s desires were simple and geared toward his stomach.

The wine came and Havoc poured them each a glass. Ed gulped his down like it was water, to Jean’s horror. The Lieutenant usually wasn’t too worried about social conformities, but it was just sinful to chug wine like that. When he whined and commented on it, Ed just flashed a sardonic grin, and everything was forgiven.

The control that Ed had over him was a little terrifying.

Ed was on his third glass of wine by the time Jean finished his first, and the older man could only watch on in fascination. Finally the food came and they both dug in.

In between bites, Havoc slowed and decided to talk again. Everything had been silent for a while, and the awkwardness was growing on him like a fungus.

“So… why me?”

“Why you what?” Ed asked around a mouthful of steak.

“Why are you interested in me?”

The young man looked up and pointed a fork emphatically at Havoc’s blinking face, “Because you interest me. Because you’re handsome. Because you can be a sexy bastard. And because you are broken just like I am,” before continuing on eating like he hadn’t just broken Jean’s world to the ground in a pile of smoldering ashes.

So that’s how Ed saw him? But maybe that wasn’t so bad. And knowing Edward, there was a lot more toward it. Unlike what most people thought, Havoc wasn’t totally clueless. He understood things and he understood Ed. Had been around the Elric since the boy was a kid, so of course he understood him enough to read between the lines.

What wasn’t being said was, Because I’m as lonely and lost as you. Because I don’t know who to go to and I will take what I can get. Because I care about you and because you’ve been my comrade for ages. And because I cannot deny a chance at happiness, for both you and me.

A smile itched at Jean’s lips as he went back to eating.

Dinner was soon finished and Ed leaned back with an appreciative groan, which made Havoc eye the boy’s pleasing physique with just as much appreciation. Edward really was gorgeous. His eyes, his hair, golden like the sun, like an angel. His features which shouldn’t belong to any being outside of the beautiful statues lining the most prestigious of museums. His toned body, which, well…

Havoc didn’t really want to explore that, lest he invite Ed into something he wasn’t quite sure the young man was ready for.

Leaning forward, he steepled his hands under his chin and grinned across the table at the Major, “Satisfied?”

“Very,” Ed responded while stretching languidly, also sending a warm smile at his companion, “I guess it’s time to go then. Your place or mine?”

A trill of excitement and disbelief trembled up Havoc’s spine, and he blinked slowly, “What?”

“I guess your place would be better. I know Al’s probably at the library but he’ll be back at my apartment before midnight. And I have a small bed, which I’m sure you don’t have the same problem.”

“Ed… are you sure that’s smart? I mean, it is just our first outing together. Maybe we should wait a little longer, just so you’re sure…”

Again those eyes narrowed at him analytically, and Jean felt his soul being bared under that too-intelligent gaze, “Are you ready? I know you want me. So let’s just do it. Who cares about time restraints? Those are bullshit anyway. I know what I want and I know what you want, so fuck the rest and let’s do it.”

Would Ed ever cease to surprise him?

“Have you ever even been with a guy before?”

“Yes, I actually have,” Ed answered as he poured himself another glass of wine, “have you?”

The blonde chugged the wine while Havoc floundered. No, he had not ever been with a man, but it was pretty self-explanatory how it would work. And if Ed was sure, then…

“My place it is, I suppose. Let’s get out of here.”

He rose and held his arm out for his tipsy date. Ed took his arm while flashing a rabid smile, and they were on their way out the door after paying the lady at the front. Havoc winked at her momentarily, which was his signal that everything was perfect.

Ed’s harsh glance towards the girl afterward had Jean wincing in sympathy, and he quickened their pace to the car.

A warm, acidic feeling was squeezing the Lieutenant’s chest and stomach as he slid in behind the wheel, nervousness making his hands shake slightly as he lit a cigarette and cranked the window open before pulling out onto the cobblestone road. His place was only minutes away, and a rush of jittery anticipation flushed through his lower body.

Shock was probably to blame for the disbelief and sort of numbness clouding his thoughts. He was really about to sleep with Edward Elric.

Fuck.

What if he embarrassed himself? What if he fucked up? What if he was horrible? What if he made Ed hate him?

“I can hear your panicking from here,” Ed’s voice shook him from his haze and he quickly tapped the ashes into the wind before glancing at the golden man. A gentle smile was offered, as was a touch to his thigh, “everything will be fine, okay? Stop stressing. It’s just sex.”

_It’s just sex._

That wouldn’t be such a ridiculous statement. It certainly wouldn’t have been before, but…

Before Lust.

That was the last person Havoc had had sex with, and it still came back to him in dreams. When he woke up with a problem between his legs, the shame was overwhelming. Those were the nights he went out in search of Ed, who was usually either at his apartment, the library, or Mrs. Hughes’ house.

They talked about anything and everything other than what was bothering Jean. Usually he would just say something about a nightmare, or flashbacks, and Ed would nod understandingly. To talk about Lust and the things that really preyed on Havoc’s mind would kill him from embarrassment and shame. Yet still, Ed made him feel better. It comforted him to talk to the blonde, even if it was just about life in general, or the small things that made everything worth it. The small things like people in their lives, and how the sun shone on a day in early spring, and when a drop of water would fall on the stone of the ground and splatter like an egg, only to be washed away moments later by its siblings.

“I care about you, Ed,” is what Havoc finally responded with, glancing at the younger man out of the corner of his eye. Ed was looking at him intently, something glittering in those golden eyes and a faint, small, and gentle smile on his lips, “I don’t want to ruin anything by going too fast.”  
Ed snorted loudly, “Too fast? I thought you knew me, Jean.”

He supposed that was true. Ed was always diving head-first into things and embracing life with his heart and soul in every aspect. But still…  
They were pulling up outside of Jean’s small little shack of a house and his hand trembled just the slightest bit as he yanked the car in park and switched off the ignition.

Swallowing tightly, he turned to Ed and opened his mouth to ask Ed if he was sure about this, but suddenly he had an armful and face full of blonde as Ed pressed their lips together. Havoc’s arms automatically came around to wrap around Ed’s shoulders and they deepened the kiss. Ed’s lips were smooth and wet and perfect, radiating heat in ungodly ways as his tongue was stroked by the alchemist’s. Havoc panted into the kiss, hands moving to stroke down Ed’s back and yank at his coat.

Fuck waiting, Jean needed this _now_. Fuck Ed was so hot…

“Inside,” Ed murmured against his mouth, placing a finger on Havoc’s unsteady lips.

Fuck was he actually shaking?

“Inside,” he agreed, and they tumbled out of the car in a sprawl of limbs, laughing glowingly. Everything was bright and light-hearted and Jean couldn’t get enough of this intoxication. He felt drunk off of something, and he was fairly certain it was Ed.

They stumbled up to the front door and Jean stopped them just long enough to capture Ed’s mouth roughly and nip at his lips, and then they were throwing open the apartment door and making their way through the house, hands latched onto each other.

The bedroom was clean, thank goodness, and Havoc stopped suddenly after seeing the bed.

They were really about to do this. Okay, first things first.

He turned to Ed, who was looking disheveled, geared, and ready to go. Havoc took his hands, smiling at the blinking confusion on the alchemist’s face, and leaned forward.

“I think I love you, Edward.”

Then drew Ed into a softer, pleasant kiss, surrounded by the sound of the rain pattering against the roof and the feel of the droplets hanging off of Ed’s coat.

_It was perfect. He was perfect. Was there anything better than this man?_

_No. No there wasn't._


	3. Chapter 3

Ed pulled away from him quickly enough, an adorable dusting of red across his cheeks.

 

“You what?”

 

Havoc’s throat closed up. Shit. What did he just say? That was insane. How could he say that after their first fucking date?

 

Jean’s face was just as red as Ed’s, he was sure by the heat in his cheeks. To distract from the situation he dipped in again for a searing kiss, swallowing Ed’s muffled confusion. Their movements became desperate once more, and Ed began clawing at his coat. Havoc slid out of it quickly, and chucked his shirt off his body as well. They broke apart to disrobe, and Jean couldn’t help but stare as Ed was rid of all clothing within moments. It was obvious the young man wasn’t a virgin, and somehow that turned Havoc on all the more.

 

Black and red fell away to reveal beautiful golden skin. Everything about Ed was golden, and it was intoxicating in a way Havoc had never before imagined. He rid himself of all his own clothing and they moved to the bed without hesitation. Jean pushed the younger man down on the sheets gently and hovered over him to begin assaulting his mouth once again. Tongues and teeth clashed in a way that was undeniably feral. And the heat was heady to the senses. Jean was drunk on Ed, and he couldn’t get enough.

 

Slight shock trembled through him when Ed’s palms smoothed over his back before raking down his spine carefully. He shook lightly and pulled away from Ed’s wonderful mouth to stare down into pools of molten gold. He traced fingers over the defined cheekbones and leaned down to kiss Ed’s face- cheeks, nose, forehead, lips.

 

“Fuck, you’re so damn gorgeous,” he breathed, stroking a hand down Ed’s chest to his stomach. He felt the muscles tense under tense skin and breathed a shivering sigh of lust.

 

Lust…

 

He froze for a moment, soaking in Ed’s startled expression at the swift change in attitude. Ed rubbed down his arms and rose to settle on Havoc’s hands on either side of his head, “Are you alright, Jean?”

 

The Lieutenant shook himself physically and smiled down at the once-alchemist, “Yeah, I’m alright.”

 

Ed smiled with relief and bucked his hips upward. Havoc gasped when their hips brushed and lowered himself closer to the blonde, capturing his mouth once again. Their bodies gyrated together, practically a perfect fit, and a thrill of icy excitement crackled through Havoc. It was absolutely fucking amazing and he couldn’t get enough, FUCK-

 

The feel of Ed’s member against his was spectacular. It was like a glorious, heavenly heat against his own body that began to drive him insane. Drunken stupor fell over him and he moaned as he kissed down Ed’s neck and bit, encouraged by the sharp inhale Ed gave.

 

His hand wandered down between Ed’s legs and the gasp the blonde gave coursed through Jean’s veins. Fuck, he could get used to this. He rubbed and grasped in fluid strokes, and bit his lip when Ed bucked up into his touch.

 

And then a realization crossed his mind. He didn’t have lubricant. He hadn’t exactly been expecting this to happen so soon, and hadn’t prepared at all. Would saliva work?

 

“Hey, Ed,” he panted, pulling back despite Ed’s protesting groan, “Will saliva work as a substitute to lubricant? I wasn’t really expecting this…”

 

In response the younger man grabbed his hand and raised Jean’s fingers to his lips. Shivering as a warm, wet mouth surrounded his digits, Havoc gritted his teeth and ducked his head down against Ed’s chest. After his fingers were thoroughly coated in wet liquid, he was released. Before anything could drip, Havoc moved his hand to Ed’s entrance and touched gently before slowly inserting a finger.

 

Fuck he was tight. This was never going to work.

 

But just as he was losing hope, Ed loosened around him and gave him a cheeky grin. Jean didn’t hesitate to put another finger inside Ed, who sucked in a breath in response. Carefully spreading his fingers and caressing inside Ed, he spat into his other hand and began wetting his own member.

 

It was too much and not enough, a rumbling vibration spreading throughout his entire body as he continued ministrations on the both of them.

 

Finally, carefully, he started to guide himself inside of Ed. The young man groaned in pain and moved his arms so he could grip the headboard tightly. Havoc noted the pained look on his face and immediately stopped moving, raising a hand from the bed to cup the gorgeous face.

 

“Tell me when you’re okay to continue, okay?”

 

Ed nodded tightly and they just lay for many moments, Ed tightening painfully and loosening deliciously around him. Finally Ed gave the go-ahead with another nod and Jean began moving again, slowly. When he was all the way inside of the blonde, Ed gave a mutter of a moan and shifted slightly on the bed, causing Jean to close his eyes firmly as pleasure rocketed over his body.

 

How had they gotten to this point? How could he be so fucking lucky? It was the slightest bit awkward, as this was the first time he’d had with a guy, but he’d done anal on one of his girlfriends before at her request and it was fucking amazing. Thinking about doing this again and again with Ed had his stomach and lower regions tightening threateningly and he held himself back just barely. How fucking embarrassing would that be if he ended then and there?

 

“Jean,” Ed panted, “Move.”

 

Not one to deny his now-lover, he pulled out slightly and pushed back in, shuddering under the pure, pulsating pleasure that slivered through his frame. He began going faster, harder, egged on by Ed’s loudening moans.

 

Fuck, he was so sexy.

 

“Fuck… fuck…” Ed breathed as Jean quickened his pace steadily. Ed’s member throbbed between them and Havoc gave it a teasing stroke, pausing in his thrusts. A keening groan climbed from Ed’s lips, and Havoc felt himself hardening further, somehow.

 

He grasped Ed’s hips and carefully flipped the blonde so that he was on his hands and knees. He rubbed his hands down Ed’s back and massaged the small of his back and his hips roughly as he began thrusting once again.

 

The moans climbed to almost gasps and yelps of ecstasy, coming from both of them as the tenseness rose and fell blessedly. It was so easy, so delightful, so fucking good…

 

It was impossible to NOT fall in love with Edward Elric, Jean decided.

 

Minutes passed without notice, half an hour approaching by the time they began climbing the final slope.

 

The rough slap of flesh on flesh echoed through the room as Havoc lost all control and began banging into Ed with abandon. It was too much… not enough… hot… tight…

 

So fucking perfect.

 

He reached around to pump Ed, soaking in the shuddering gasp that the blonde gave as warm liquid coated his hand.

 

He never imagined sex with a guy could be so good.

 

Everything was building to a crescendo, the sound of Ed’s panting breaths stuck fast in his ears and the blonde cascade of hair tickled his face as he leaned over the boy to thrust harder and faster, heat consuming him, tightness clenching his entire lower region, until everything built and built and exploded into white light, bright enough to blind him.

 

He fell back with a gasp and let Ed fall to the bed. They both lay panting and collecting themselves. A minute passed and Jean’s hand scrambled on his bedside table for his pack of cigarettes. Lighting up and inhaling was the icing on the fucking cake.

 

By the time he finished the cigarette, Ed was snoring lightly beside him. Havoc smiled down at him and brushed a strand of gold away from that defined, gorgeous face.

 

So fucking perfect…


End file.
